Talk:Jolly Roger
Straw Hat Rogers Does anyone know where we can get a copy of these? I'd like to add them to the Straw Hats own pages. I know there is one for each of them and that Vivi also has one. One-Winged Hawk 09:32, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Here you go. From AP, OP pic request page 89. User:New Babylon :Hey thats good... But the Franky one is useless. :( :I'll add these to the articles. ^-^ One-Winged Hawk 15:57, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, there are 2 of em. User:New Babylon :::I've grabbed one of them. Sanji was also a prob, but I fixed that with a quick copy+paste job with the one bit of the fork which wasn't cut off. One-Winged Hawk 19:32, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::Lets see... Now I need Brook's... Perona's (I'll get that one) and Vivi. Perona's is a bit hard since we only have a wierd angled version with 40% missing which is on Nami's T-Shirt in one panel. :/ One-Winged Hawk 19:35, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Hum, do we know where exactly this jolly roger come from beside Franky and Brook (whose have been answered in SBS). I think a reference for them is needed. Kdom 08:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, could we add another section on this article, with the jolly rogers of the straw hats and other "inactive(?)" flags? Peronas comes to mind, for example. They are definitely worth a look, but personally I noticed them very late on the corresponding articles (since they are mentioned in the trivia section, which is the last). Jinbe 20:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) brooks roger http://scottthong.files.wordpress.com/2008/08/brookflag.jpg :Pointless spam. We already have that flag... And this serves nothing at all. One-Winged Hawk 09:08, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Broken References There's a lot of broken references in this article that I think should be looked at. I'd do it myself, but I honestly don't know how to properly format references. Subrosian 22:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have made a Template:Qref for helping making references, maybe that could help. Kdom 16:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ace-Sabo-Luffy Jolly Roger Shouldn't we use the proper Jolly Roger with the crossed bones behind the initials? Pandawarrior Double posted Flying pirates The roger for the Flying pirates is posted twice and i dont know how to remove it without ruining the whole list. Please remove it 00:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) There was an error in , now it's fixed. New Caribou flag Should the current one be replaced with the one that was on the ship on the cover of 679? 00:38, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Too Many Images So the main gallery of crew flags apparently has too many images in it. How should we deal with this? Templates? Gallery subpage? Tabs? 23:18, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm...Split pre-post timeskip or east blue/paradise/new world? Gallery subpage. 23:49, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Both. Subpage it and divide by location of appearance. 02:05, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Is that really necessary? The "too many images" message is just a limitation of number of images that can go in a single gallery template. If it gets full you can just end that template and start a new one. The real question should be whether the page takes so long to load that it would be better to have them tabbed, and for me that's not the case (I cleared the cache and refreshed and it took only a couple of seconds). 12:38, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, what Zodiaque did to the page seems fine to me. Simple and looks good. 18:53, December 26, 2013 (UTC)